Hogwarts, my magic school
by XFantasy-chanX
Summary: La vida de cuatro jóvenes cambiará con la llegada de una carta, que les abrirá la puerta hacia un mundo de aventuras.
1. Chapter 1

**Holis, soy nueva en esto así que espero que les guste. Este es un fanfic de los htf con Harry Potter peerooooo… Aquí no aparece ningún personaje de Harry Potter excepto Dumbledore y Voldemort ellos si aparecen :3 todos son versión anime. Digamos que son los htf en el mundo de Harry Potter.**

**-Sé que los – diálogo**

"**estoy aburriendo" pensamientos**

**(Mejor comencemos) comentarios de autora**

Comienzo

En una pequeña casa algo vieja en _Lieth Street, _un chico peliverde estaba aburrido, viendo un programa de risa que porque como era muy serio de carácter frío y burlón, no le hacía gracia, en cambio le aburría. Al caer la noche, se paró, apagó la televisión y se dirigió a la cocina a encontrar que comer, obviamente lo que comía a nadie le agradaba, solo comía comida de lata, comida instantánea, comida chatarra, o solo iba a la plaza y comía en la comida rápida. A todos le sorprendía que ese niño de tan solo 13 años viviera solo en un lugar tan lúgubre donde no se puede salir desde las 5:00 por los maleantes que andan por ahí. Siempre sus vecinos se preguntan porque ese niño vive solo en lugar tan feo, y sobre todo; ¿¡Cómo puede salir y regresar a salvo después de la hora límite!? Pero como todos saben cómo es él, no se atreven a preguntarle aunque sea un niño. A él al parecer no le importa su soledad, en cambio, parece de lo más tranquilo, aunque solo se le vieron dos veces enojado, la gente le tiene respeto porque al verlo enojado, a todos se le ponen los nervios de punta. Al llegar a la cocina, el chico empezó a buscar comida, pero no encontró nada. Molesto, intentó tomarlo con calma, así que la única opción era…

-tsk, tengo que comprarme algo o moriré con el estómago vacío- dijo algo aburrido. Agarró su boina y se puso en marcha.

**. . .**

En una linda casa mediana, una pelirroja andaba corriendo por toda su casa buscando algo. Su mamá se preocupó por verla tan desesperada, desde la cocina podía oír a su hija gritando de molestia y también escuchaba ruidos de muebles. –Hija, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué estás buscando?- preguntó su madre algo preocupada. Ella se acercó temblando a punto de llorar.

–Eh perdido mi libro favorito, y no lo encuentro por ninguna parte…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Su mamá se quedó pensativa para poder ayudarla.

–Ya sé, dile a Handy que te ayude- Al oír eso, la niña se quedó paralizada. Tanto ella como su madre saben que a Handy no le agrada para nada los muggles, porque cree que todos son iguales: sin respeto, idiotas, que no les importa nada, egoístas, nada amables, etc. Sin embargo, la pelirroja es muy diferente a él emocionalmente, porque a ella le fascinan los muggles en todos los aspectos, su padre siempre la apoyaba, pero desde que murió, a jurado no mencionar el tema de los sin magia en frente de su hermano.

-B-bien- dicho esto, subió a la recamara de su hermano. Handy era un chico de 13 años, solo un año mayor que ella, de cabello naranja y algo corto, lo único que le atraía de los muggles eran las construcciones. Al subir, vio a su hermano leyendo acostado sobre su cama. Él al verla cerró su libro y se paró.

-Oh, no te había visto, esto… ¿qué se te ofrece?- preguntó amablemente con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Bu-bueno yo… quería saber s-si me po-podrías ayudar a b-buscar mi libro…- siempre que ella se ponía nerviosa tartamudeaba y hasta a veces templaba. Handy al parecer ya se había dado cuenta de que libro hablaba su hermanita, por lo que su mirada amable cambio a una seria y fría.

-Buscas tu libro de los malditos muggles ¿no?- Al verla bajar a mirada se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto.

-Agh, está bien, te ayudaré, pero sola esta vez- Sin decir nada, la pelirroja asintió y salió de la habitación seguida de su hermano.

**. . .**

En un parque desierto, donde el viento soplaba un poco fuerte, una chica peli azul de 13 años estaba mirando el pasto seco de ahí sentada en un columpio. En ese parque ya nadie iba, por culpa de los nuevos parques más modernizados que habían sido construidos desde hace 6 años, lo extraño es que aún con el paso de tiempo, los parques seguían en buenas condiciones, además de que estaban muy cerca de la casa de los demás. El caso de la peli azul era diferente: ella vivía en un lugar aislado de la civilización, no muy lejos, pero lo suficiente como llegar muy cansado hasta allí caminando, además, el parque estaba enfrente de su casa, otra razón para los demás de dejar de ir a ese parque. Sus padres trabajaban en la ciudad, pero decidieron vivir ahí porque en la urbanización, la contaminación, los asaltos, personas groseras, y la poca vegetación abundaba demasiado, según sus padres. La peli azul seguía pensando con la mirada hacia abajo.

–Ojalá algún día pueda tener amigos- dijo mientras unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

**. . .**

Un niño rubio estaba acostado en la gruesa rama de un árbol leyendo sobre los animales. Se estaba quedando dormido cuando de pronto… -¡Cuddles!, ¡¿Qué haces en ese árbol?! Te he dicho miles de veces que te podrías lastimar- dijo su madre preocupadamente histérica. Cuddles, del susto se cayó de árbol. Acariciando su cabeza por el golpe, se logró levantar y miró a su madre furioso.

-¡¿Estás loca o qué?! ¡Casi me mato por tu culpa!-gritó molesto el chico. En verdad se había dado un buen susto. Su madre lo miró aún más furiosa; estaba frito, se tapó rápidamente la boca. Si su madre se enojaba significaba el fin del mundo.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE MI CULPA?! ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ TERMINARÁS CON UN PIE ROTO Y AHORA SI SERÁ POR MI CULPA! ¡VE A TU HABITACIÓN EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE, YA QUE SI TE ROMPO LA PIERNA NO LO HARÉ POR MEDIO DE MAGIA!-dicho esto, su madre tronó sus nudillos en forma amenazante. El chico salió corriendo asustado hacia su habitación. Cuando llegó cerró la puerta con llave y se echó a la cama con sus piernas abrazadas hacia su pecho, como si fuera un niño al cual le acababan de contar una historia de terror. Aunque su madre fuera muy dulce, tenía su lado oscuro, el cual Cuddles siempre trataba de evitar, pero para eso estaba su padre, quien lo defendía cuando su madre se salía de control. Pero desde que su papá trabaja todo el día, trata de hacer lo posible de no provocarla. El chico después de andar en sus pensamientos, finalmente se quedó dormido…

**Y esto más o menos la introducción, prólogo, como quieran que se llame… bueno solo espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews y adivinen mi edad, quien gane le voy a dar un abrazo psicológico (como los de Germán), una galletita, un chocolate :3, y le dedicaré un one-shot de la pareja que quiera (menos yaoi o yuri) esque no me gusta eso, aunque respeto sus gustos, si les gusta pues esta bien y ya, pero a mi no me guta. (RaurayAuslly tu no cuentas, porque tu si sabes mi edad) Chao. **


	2. Carta salvadora

Carta salvadora

Al día siguiente la peli azul estaba aburrida, ya que como no tenía amigos, solo podía hacer lo básico: leer o ver la televisión. Decidió la opción de leer, ya que sus papás le habían comprado muchos libros para pasar el tiempo y hacerla feliz, la segunda razón para nada servía.

Abajo sus papás la esperaban para desayunar. Cuando bajó, se sentó entre ellos dos. Hubo mucho tiempo de silencio, hasta que la madre de la peli azul habló.

-Petunia, te trajimos un nuevo libro que seguro te encantará- dijo su madre muy animada. Petunia la volteó a ver para después tomar un sorbo de su café.

-¿A sí? ¿Y cuál es?- preguntó aburrida. Ella sabía muy bien que sus padres ni siquiera le compraban libros interesantes, por ejemplo cosas de princesas, hadas o ciencia ficción. No. Ellos solo le compraban libros de historia, geografía, matemáticas, geometría, entre otros. Pero después de tanto tiempo (osea toda su bendita vida) de estar leyendo solo esos libros, ya se había acostumbrado.

-¡Es un libro de magia! -dijo su mamá haciendo que Petunia escupiera todo su café en la cara de su padre.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO QUE DE MAGIA?!-gritó Petunia sorprendida. Su mamá la miró para mostrarle una dulce sonrisa.

-Has sido aceptada en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería- dijo su madre lenta y calmadamente. Petunia seguía en estado de shock, era obvio que no comprendía nada. ¿Acaso sus padres le estaban haciendo una broma? Imposible, simplemente ellos no son ese tipo de personas a las que les gusta hacer bromas.

-Sabemos que no entiendes nada, es por eso que tenemos que explicártelo- dijo su padre mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta el café de su cara. Su madre optó por hablar primera así que cambio su mirada a una seria. Petunia entonces se dio cuenta de que eso iba en serio.

-Para empezar, ¿te acuerdas de mi hermana? Tu tía Helen y tu tío Richard- Petunia la miró confundida y luego asintió.

-La verdad solo me has hablado de ellos, me dijeron que murieron en un accidente de avión cuando estaban en un viaje de negocios- dijo Petunia aún confundida. Sus padres se miraron entre sí, pero luego quien habló fue su padre.

-Cierto, pero como verás, te mentimos- La peli azul abrió sus ojos como platos, definitivamente esto es estaba poniendo serio.

-Para empezar, tus tíos, eran magos-

**. . .**

Ya en la casa, acomodó los huevos, la leche, el jugo y las salchichas en el refrigerador, lo demás en la alacena, y lo único que saco para comer, fue sopa instantánea. Fue a la sala y se hecho en el sofá para comer. Prendió la televisión y se puso a ver documentales de la segunda guerra mundial, algo que le interesaba demasiado como para pasarse las horas ahí, mientras comía y observaba el documental se puso a pensar en lo que había ocurrido en el camino hacia la tienda.

**Flashback**

Al salir de la casa cerró con llave la cerradura y caminó hacia su destino. Ya eran la 7:34 de la noche y todos los vecinos veían sorprendidos al peliverde que caminaba tranquilo, con cara de aburrimiento, pero entonces se frenó bruscamente. Empezó a buscar detenidamente algo, el viento soplaba las hojas del piso, el peliverde empezó a notar algo extraño, frunció el ceño y arrugó la frente, algo no estaba bien. Rápidamente sacó su cuchillo y se puso en forma de pelea, las demás personas cerraron sus puertas y ventanas, pero el peliverde no se movió, de la nada salieron cinco personas de mal aspecto, con tatuajes, musculosos y todos tenían una sonrisa malévola y psicópata. El primero en dar ataque fue el que parecía ser el líder, tenía una navaja demasiado grande, intentó enterrársela en el estómago, pero el peliverde fue más rápido, se volteó y le enterró su cuchillo en la espalda, fue entonces cuando los demás atacaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡MALDITO NIÑO!- gritó uno de ellos. El peliverde dibujo una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Y mientras esquivaba los ataques de los demás decidió hablar.

-Veo que me he metido con idiotas, todos ustedes son patéticos- al oír eso, todos enfurecieron. Dos de ellos le estaban por enterrar sus navajas en los brazos, ya que el peliverde estaba entre ellos dos, pero al acercarse, él se agachó e hizo que los dos se enterraran sus navajas en el pecho. El peliverde se hizo hacia atrás y luego se paró.

-¿Lo ven? Son solo un grupo de idiotas- Ya habían caído tres, faltaban dos. Los restantes lo miraron furiosa y sorprendida mente.

-¿C-CÓMO ES POSIBLE Q-QUE UN ESTÚPIDO NIÑO SOLO HAYA- No pudo terminar su frase ya que algo entro bruscamente en su estómago, pero el peliverde tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, él no le había lanzado su cuchillo, solo se siento furioso de como lo había llamado el idiota y de repente su cuchillo salió solo disparado hacia su víctima, sin mover ni un solo dedo. Pero no tenía tiempo de cuestionar lo sucedido. Su víctima, al sentir esa cosa metálica penetrar en su estómago lanzó un grito de dolor. El peliverde sonrió triunfal.

-Número uno: no soy estúpido- dijo acercándose a los dos. El herido gritaba mientras el otro estaba en estado de shock intentando ayudarle.

-Número dos: nunca bajen la guardia- al decir esto, se acercó al tipo que estaba en estado de shock, y le enterró en el pecho la navaja que tenía de repuesto ya que su cuchillo estaba en el estómago del tipo que se estaba desangrando. El tipo gritó como si su vida dependiera de ello. El peliverde sonrío malévolamente.

-Y número tres: jamás se metan conmigo- dicho esto, sacó bruscamente su cuchillo del estómago del tipo, haciendo que soltara un grito desgarrador, siguió su camino a la tienda, dejando a sus atacantes agonizando de dolor, aún sorprendidos por el acto del chico. El aún tenía su sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, miró su ropa, estaba manchado de sangre. "Eso fue divertido, hace mucho tiempo que no hago esto" pensó divertidamente. Al llegar a la tienda, el señor se puso pálido de miedo, pues no es normal ver a un niño de 13 años manchado de sangre. El peliverde ordenó todo lo que necesitaba.

-S-serían 124 pesos c-con cincuenta ce-centavos-dijo nerviosamente el señor. El peliverde lo miró arqueando una ceja, y le dio el dinero. Luego se fue de ahí.

**Fin del flashback**

Al recordar las caras de esos tipos, hecho una carcajada "que idiotas", pero también se acordó de como su cuchillo salió volando solo, con puntería perfecta, fue como si tuviera vida, "creo que estar solo por mucho tiempo me está causando problemas", pensó mientras pasaba su mano por su frente. Traía su pijama, pues su ropa se estaba lavando porque estaba manchada de sangre. De repente se oyó que algo había chocado contra la ventana. Esto lo alertó, sacó su cuchillo aún con sangre y se acercó a la ventana, la abrió cuidadosamente, alzó su cuchillo listo para atacar y… ¿una lechuza? Al peliverde le apareció una gotita en la frente tipo anime. Pero la lechuza traía una carta.

-¿Una carta? ¿Quién demonios me mandaría una carta?- le quitó la carta a la lechuza y abrió la ventana para que se fuera. Leyó la portada de la carta, tenía un sello muy extraño, estaba hecho de pergamino amarillento y estaba pesado.

_**Señor Flippy Burner**_

_**Calle Lieth Street**_

_**Casa **__**verde oscuro desgastada**_

"¿Desgastada? Eso dolió". La abrió lentamente, curioso por quien sería la dichosa persona que se lo mandaría.

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

_Internacional de Magos) _

_Querido señor Burner:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de un puesto en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de Julio._

-. . . –

-. . . WTF?!-

**. . .**

Algo lo despertó de su dulce sueño con conejitos y mariposas, estaban tocando la puerta.

-Cuddles, hora de cenar-dijo su madre casi cantado. Cuddles entre abrió los ojos para adaptarse a la luz. Luego recordó todo lo que había pasado. Espeluznante. Sintió que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Se paró de la cama para ir hacia su puerta. Al salir, un olor delicioso invadió su cara con chapitas rosas. Bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con su madre, quien estaba acomodando los platos en la mesa, con una sonrisa dulce mientras tatareaba un canción. Cuddles no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de horror. "!¿Cómo es que después de amenazarme hace cinco horas con romperme los huesos pueda ahora estar feliz, como si nada hubiera pasado?!" "Y lo más importante, ¡¿por qué demonios mi papá se casó con ella?!" pensó el pequeño muchacho observando atentamente a cada movimiento que hacía su madre. Aunque pensara eso, la seguía queriendo, pero aun así le seguía teniendo mucho miedo. Su madre lo miró, sonriendo dulcemente.

-No debiste dormir tanto tiempo, ahora ya no vas a poder dormir a la hora que deberías- dijo con un toque de preocupación. Cuddles la miró, definitivamente esa mujer le daba miedo.

-No importa, yo soy de sueño de pesado- informó el rubio. Su madre volvió a sonreír.

-Pero seguramente no vas a poder dormir por la emoción- dijo su madre cantando. Cuddles la miró confuso, cosa que su mamá entendió.

-Siéntate y cena, tu padre seguramente ya casi llega- El rubio no dudó y se sentó. Tenía mucha hambre, el ataque cardiaco que le había dado su mamá hizo que no comiera casi nada. Mientras saboreaba la comida que su mamá le había hecho, alguien abrió la puerta. Un señor de cabello rubio ojos cafés y vestido muy formal (ya que trabajaba en el ministerio de magia, ASÍ ES LECTORES, MINISTERIO DE MAGIA) llegó sonriendo. Cuddles se paró sonriendo y lo abrazó.

-¡Papá, que bueno que ya llegaste, mi mamá casi me mata de un ataque al corazón hoy!- gritó Cuddles mientras abrazaba a su padre y le salían lágrimas tipo anime. Su padre lo miró con una sonrisa al tiempo que se separaron. Le estaba por contestar a su querido hijo, cuando de repente llegó su madre, caminando enfadada hacia Cuddles, su dulce cabello casi blanco (y no de las canas e.e) que le llegaba hasta las rodillas (ya es decisión de ustedes si se imaginan su cabello esponjado, o lacio) se agitaba en el aire. Estaba enojada. Sus ojos azules furiosos lo demostraban. A Cuddles se le habían dilatado las pupilas.

-¡YO NO HICE NADA, TU FUISTE EL QUE...- antes de pudiera terminar, su padre la había besado, callándola, haciendo que a Cuddles le apareciera una gotita tipo anime, e hizo una mueca de asco al ver a sus padres besándose.

-¡YO DICIENDOTE QUE CASI ME MATA Y TU LA BESAS!- gritó el rubio asqueado ante tal escena. Sus padres se separaron. Ahora los dos tenían una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, seguramente no fue su intención- dijo su padre alegre. Otra gotita tipo anime apareció en su cabeza.

-Cambiando de tema hay algo que les tengo que decir- dijo su madre. Él y su papá la miraron atentos.

-Cuddles ha sido aceptado en el colegio Hogwarts- dijo su madre casi gritando. Cuddles no lo podía creer. Una de las mejores escuelas del mundo mágico le había enviado una carta que decía que era aceptado. Sonrió tanto que sus chapitas rosas casi no se veían. ¡Él iría a la mejor escuela de magia!

**. . .**

Moviendo los muebles y vagando por la casa, aún no podían encontrar el tan preciado libro de la peli roja. Handy ya cansado, se sentó en el sillón color vino, viendo a su hermana buscando por todas partes ya desesperada. De repente sintió algo duro y grande, algo en lo que se había sentado. Se paró rápidamente, observando sorprendido el libro que tanto habían buscado.

-¡Flaky! Eh encontrado tu libro- gritó Handy. Una gran sonrisa se hizo presente en el pálido rostro de la peli roja. Corrió hacia su hermano con los brazos abiertos. Handy sonrió abriendo los brazos para recibir a su hermanita. Flaky corrió y abrazo su libro, arrebatándolo de las manos de Handy, este se sorprendió e hizo una mueca de molestia. Flaky saltaba como una princesa en un campo de flores que le daban cada vez más felicidad cuando tocaba el suelo. Handy observó la escena con una gotita en la frente. No pudo suportar la molestia.

-Supongo que alguien merece un "gracias, eres el mejor hermano que haya existido" o un "Handy, eres genial" o solamente un "gracias"- dijo el peli naranja sacando a la peli roja de sus pensamientos. Flaky lo miró y le sonrió tímidamente.

-¡Gracias! Eres el mejor- dijo abrazando a su hermano. Él correspondió al abrazo y volvió a sonreir.

La madre de Flaky y Handy se acercó con una gran sonrisa y algo que escondía detrás de su espalda. Flaky y su hermano la miraron con curiosidad.

-Irán a Hogwarts- dijo su madre mostrándoles un par de cartas. Una gran sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de Handy, mientras atrapaba a su hermana menor, que se había desmayado.


	3. En el camino: Flippy

NOTA: _**Lamento la tardanza, esque primero me había dado flojera escribir, pero podía escuchar sus reviews diciéndome: NO SEAS FLOJA (?) Aquí se explicaré cómo los personajes se tomaron la noticia, o como sea 7-7**_

-…WTF?

Flippy se quedó mirando la carta en estado de shock. "_Esto debe ser una maldita broma_" pensó el peliverde mientras rompía la carta. Era obvio que sería una broma, porque ¿A quién se le ocurriría mandar una carta diciendo que fue aceptado en una estúpida escuela de magia si ni siquiera tiene poderes? Pero una duda más grande lo atormento: ¿!Cómo demonios sabían su nombre¡? Además él no tenía el estúpido carácter (según él) de un niño que se cree todo lo que le dicen. Salió de su casa a tomar aire fresco, tenía que relajarse.

-Ya me estoy volviendo loco- dijo con cierta molestia en su voz.

-Ya sé, si tengo magia voy a deshacerme de ese maldito gato- dijo sarcásticamente. Se acercó al gato que siempre maullaba en su tejado, lo miró con una seriedad falsa en la mirada, apretó sus puños y ¡PUFF! ¡EL MALDITO GATO DESAPARECIÓ! El peliverde se quedó plasmado viendo el lugar donde se supone que estaba el gato. Miró sus manos, luego el tejado, otra vez a sus manos, otra vez al tejado.

-Tuve que haber terminado de leer esa maldita carta- corriendo, entro a su casa y cerró la puerta, se acostó en su cama e intentó dormir.

La luz del día se posó en el peliverde, que se puso las cobijas encima, siempre se despertaba temprano, pero tantos pensamientos y preguntas no lo dejaron dormir. Pero para él era mejor que los pensamientos no lo dejaran dormir a que el maldito gato no lo dejara dormir…

"_Un momento…_" en ese mismo momento, se acordó del incidente del gato, pero no se decidía si en verdad pasó, o fue producto de su imaginación. "_O lo soñé, o Dios escuchó mis plegarias_" el peliverde se sentó en su cama y pasó su mano por su cabello, que brillaba por la luz de su ventana. Miró a sus manos, y estaban normales, no tenían rastro de ser diferentes, luego miró hacia los rayos del sol que atravesaban su ventana, "_tal vez…_" hizo un ademan con sus manos y la luz desvió su dirección.

-Entonces no era un maldito sueño…- dijo mientras se paraba. Observó una vez más la ventana, donde hace solo unos segundos se encontraban los rayos del sol, y luego a sus manos. _"¿Por qué hasta ahora me estará pasando esto?_". Se dirigió hacia su closet, sacó ropa al azar y se la puso, él quería usar su ropa de siempre (su favorita) pero después de lo que pasó, la había metido a lavar, pero todavía no se secaba "_de haber sabido que unos idiotas me atacarían hubiese traído otra cosa_" se dirigió al sofá y se sentó sin preocupación alguna, después de todo, hoy sería un día tranquilo, ¿no?

Prendió la televisión y comenzó a observar su documental favorito, muchos decían que todos esos documentales eran iguales: guerra, guerra y muerte. Pero para el peliverde era diferente, para él era sacrificio y honor hacia el país, luchar por libertad, combatir a todos aquellos que quieran destruir su lugar, y servir a al país. Obviamente, mucha gente muere, pero con honor. Siguió viendo el documental por 15 minutos.

-¡No Jeffrey, tú no puedes morir! ¡Todavía tienes fuerzas!- gritó mientras bebía su soda y apretaba los puños.

-¡CUIDADO! ¡UNA BOMBA! ¡CORRE!- gritó aún más fuerte mientras se paraba y aventaba su soda a un lugar al azar. Apretó los puños y comenzó a llorar lágrimas falsas.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡TAYLEEER! ¡No debiste sacrificarte por Jonathan! ¡ÉL ERA ESTÚPIDO DE NACIMIENTO! ¡No había nada que hacer po_- un ruido interrumpió los gritos del peliverde. Mientras dejaba de abrazar su televisión, se paró sigilosamente, se acercó a paso lento a su ventana (de dónde provenía el ruido) la abrió lentamente para encontrarse con…

- ¿Otra estúpida lechuza? ¿No saben enviar una carta por medio del cartero?- el chico observó la lechuza que yacía en el suelo, y no se paraba. Traía una carta, como la lechuza anterior.

-Esas cosas son más estúpidas que la misma estupidez- recogió la carta, no le dio importancia al pobre animal que estaba en el suelo y cerró la ventana.

-Veamos…- Flippy analizó la carta, traía los mismos datos al frente, como la carta anterior, seguía siendo del mismo pergamino amarillento, la abrió, pero se saltó lo que había leído el día anterior, y continuó leyendo lo siguiente:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

UNIFORME

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

-Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

-Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.

-Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)

LIBROS

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

_-El libro reglamentario de hechizos _(clase 1),

Miranda Goshawk.

-_Una historia de la magia, _Bathilda Bagshot.

-_Teoría mágica, _Adalbert Waffling.

-_Guía de transformación para principiantes,_

Emeric Switch.

-_Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, _Phyllida Spore.

-_Filtros y pociones mágicas, _Arsenius Jigger.

-_Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos,_

Newt Scamander.

_-Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la_

_autoprotección, _Quentin Trimble.

RESTO DEL EQUIPO

_1 varita._

_1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._

_1 juego de frascos de vidrio o cristal._

_1 telescopio._

_1 balanza de latón._

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato, o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

Flippy se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-¿¡PERO QUE CARAJO!?- se dirigió al sofá, y se dejó caer. Pasando una mano por su cabello intentó procesar todo lo que había leído y sucedido el día anterior:

"_Haber, se supone que soy mago, ni maldita idea de donde lo saqué, fui aceptado en una estúpida escuela de niñitas que seguramente estudian para ser hadas, toda la ropa parece de funeral, los libros creo que ni siquiera existen el 'resto del equipo' ¿para qué coños se usa? ¿Para qué quiero tener una mascota? ¿Para alimentar a los unicornios que seguramente hay? Y lo más importante: ¿!DE DÓNDE COÑO VOY A SACAR TODO ESO?! ¿!En la tienda de 'cosas estúpidas de magia que ni siquiera sabias que existía'?! ¡Y ni siquiera tengo padres! Además, ¿Tienes que tener escoba propia para barrer, pero cuando seas mayor de edad? ¿!PARA QUE DEMONIOS QUIERO BARRER!?_

El peliverde seguía sin entender, todo sonaba estúpido, pero por lo que hizo con el gato y la luz, ya no sabía que creer, tenía tantas preguntas que querían ser contestadas, pero, ¿quién demonios las contestaría? ¿El unicornio que vomita arcoíris en el patio trasero? NO. Nadie. Absolutamente nadie.

Suspiro, este no era su día, tenía que calmarse.

Se dirigió a su cuarto y volvió a leer la carta por enésima vez, y cayó rendido en su cama.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba confundido, y a la vez sorprendido, pero también estaba frustrado. Entonces se le vino a la mente una idea de lo que tal vez en realidad estaba pasando…

-¿Me están troleando?- preguntó enojado a la nada. Había una gran posibilidad de que le estaban haciendo una broma. Pero, ¿quién sería el retrasado que haría algo así? ¿Acaso quiere morir? Mientras más pensaba en eso, las posibilidades se hacían más grandes, pero una vez más se le vino a la mente el incidente del gato y la luz. "_Tal vez todo ya estaba planeado_" pensó furioso y apretó los puños.

"_¡Lo tengo!"_ al parecer a su cerebro le entraban ideas rápidamente. _"¡No haré nada! Así no tendré que preocuparme por qué hacer, ¡Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes!"_

Sonriendo se dirigió a su sofá y se acostó en él. Prendió el televisor y comenzó a ver una película de acción, ya que su documental había terminado desde hace rato. Cuando la película terminó, fue a su cocina y se dirigió a la alacena. Sacó sopa instantánea, la metió en su desgastado microondas y luego se la comió rápidamente. Al salir de la cocina, se dirigió a la entrada de su casa, se puso su chaqueta y salió a dar un paseo. Mientras caminaba sonreía con cierta tranquilidad y tenía las manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones.

Observaba todo sonriendo, una mariposa verde pasó volando en frente de él, hizo una mueca de desagrado, de repente un pájaro pasó volando, pero entonces uno más grande pasó y se lo comió, entonces la sonrisa de tranquilidad volvió al rostro del peliverde y siguió caminando sin preocupación.

Los días pasaron, y Flippy supo que en realidad si era una broma, así que hizo sus actividades rutinarias de todos los días, ignorando las cartas que se habían amontonado en su ventana, también en esos días se dio cuenta que la lechuza que se las enviaba era la misma, pues siempre chocaba con la ventana. Y en esos días no intentó hacer nada de "magia" o algo parecido. Todo era tranquilo y como siempre, pero, la tranquilidad no dura para siempre…

Despertó a las 5:30 como siempre, hizo sus ejercicios de la mañana, al terminar, se dio una ducha de agua fría, y al final desayunó.

-Será un día tranquilo como todos los demás- dijo mientras se dirigía a su sofá y se recostaba.

Comenzó a ver la otra parte del documental que estaba viendo "_que bien que hay muchos_" veía el documental con mucho interés, pero pasó algo que jamás creyó que pasaría, algo que el mismo había dado por hecho que nunca iba a pasar, algo que era imposible…

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¡JONATHAN TIENE UN HIJO!- gritó mientras aventaba su bolsa de papas fritas a una esquina. Se acercó a la televisión y la comenzó a inspeccionar. Miraba cada ángulo de la pantalla. Tenía que haber un error, o quizás se descompuso, pero todo seguía normal.

-¡Eso significa que en verdad tiene un hijo! Pero… tal vez, solo tal vez la estupidez no se hereda- le dejo de tomar importancia al asunto y se volvió a recostar en su sofá, pero como había aventado sus papas fritas y tenía hambre, se paró y se dirigió a la cocina por otra bolsa de papás. Cuando regreso a su sofá continuó viendo el documental.

-Bueno, además de eso no pasará nada raro…- sacó una papa, se la iba a comer pero de pronto…

BUM. Alguien llamó en la puerta. Flippy solo se le quedó viendo a la puerta.

BUM. Volvió a llamar.

Hubo una larga pausa, el peliverde continuó observando la puerta con la respiración agitada. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

¡BUM!

De un golpe violento la puerta fue derribada. Flippy rápidamente se paró, sacó su cuchillo y se puso en posición de pelea.

Un hombre gigantesco apareció en la entrada, parecía algo inhumano. Su rostro estaba oculto por una larga barba desaliñada, pero se podían ver claramente sus ojos color carbón.

El gigante comenzó a caminar hacia Flippy doblando la cabeza para no pegarse con el techo. El peliverde se quedó petrificado observando con sorpresa ese hombre gigante. El hombre se agachó, levantó la puerta sin ningún esfuerzo y la colocó de nuevo en su lugar. Luego, se volteó para mirarlo.

-Ese viaje sí que fue agotador, ¿y si preparamos té?- dijo amablemente. Flippy se quedó mirándolo, ya no en posición de pelea, sino parado normal, pero estaba muy sorprendido con aquel gigante.

El gigante se desparramó en el sofá del peliverde, como si el sofá fuera suyo y no de él. Miró otra vez a Flippy, y a pesar de que su boca no se veía por su barba, Flippy hubiera jurado que el hombre estaba sonriendo.

-¡Ah! ¡Flippy! No te reconocí, ¡Cuánto has crecido!- volvió a decir el desconocido.

El peliverde lo miró aún más sorprendido _"¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?" _pensó confundido.

-Pues no más que tú- dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó sin darle tiempo al gigante de responder. -¿Y quién es usted?- preguntó de nuevo mientras lo inspeccionaba.

-Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts- extendió su gigantesca mano hacia el peliverde. Primero lo miró con desconfianza, pero optó por devolverle el gesto.

Hagrid le sacudió el brazo tan fuerte que el peliverde gritó.

-¡Oh lo siento! Debo controlar mi fuerza- dijo mientras reía entre dientes.

Flippy observaba su mano, ese hombre sí que estrechaba fuerte. Miró a Hagrid confundido.

-¿Qué tal ese té y te explico lo que pasa?- el peliverde solo asintió. –Bien, ¿dónde está tu cocina?- Flippy señalo el lugar dónde se encontraba su cocina. El gigante lo miró confuso.

-¿Ahora ya no hablas? ¡Cuándo eras bebé hasta hablabas más!- Flippy lo miró enojado.

-¡Claro que hablo! ¡Es solo que no sé por qué demonios hay un hombre gigante aquí que sabe mi nombre y quiere té!- le dijo enojado.

Hagrid lo miró y comenzó a reírse. –Cuando eras más pequeño eras igual de gruñón- se paró y se dirigió a la cocina. Flippy lo siguió aún enojado.

-¿! Me conocías desde bebé ¡? ¿! Quién eres exactamente !?- Hagrid solo lo ignoró.

-Dije que si hacíamos té te lo iba a explicar- dijo mientras analizaba la alacena. Sacó un sobrecito de té de manzanilla y comenzó a buscar una taza. Cuándo al fin la encontró, sirvió agua dentro de la taza.

-¿Tienes chimenea?- preguntó Hagrid. Flippy lo miró molesto.

-¿Para qué quieres la chimenea? Hay un microondas ¿qué no ves?- le dijo el peliverde señalando el aparato. Hagrid miró el objeto con desaprobación y luego al peliverde.

-Las cosas muggles no me gustan, ahora, contesta mi pregunta- Flippy lo miró rendido y le hizo una señal con la mano para que lo siguiera. El gigante suspiró "_Este chico es más gruñón que yo cuándo me enojo…" _pensó, y siguió al peliverde.

Flippy lo guió hasta una habitación que estaba cerrada con llave. Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó una llave, la metió en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. El cuarto era enorme, un sillón grande y lindo de color verde grisoso estaba en medio de la habitación, debajo de él, había una hermosa alfombra café, se situaba enfrente de la chimenea. Tenía dos ventanas cuadradas en una pared, un gran librero se encontraba en otra, en la siguiente tenía una mesa no muy ancha pero era tan larga que ocupaba toda la pared; la mesa tenía cinco cajones en forma horizontal, y encima tenía fotos de un hombre y una mujer, Flippy aparecía en algunas de ellas. Finalmente, estaba la pared dónde se encontraba la chimenea, era grande y linda, parecía que nunca fue usada.

Todo el lugar estaba limpio y en orden. Hagrid observó cada detalle de la habitación. Flippy se quedó parado, con la cabeza gacha sin decir nada.

-¿Me dejaste entrar a este lugar? Es muy especial para ti ¿no?- dijo Hagrid rompiendo el silencio. Se acercó lentamente al peliverde, que seguía sin decir nada. Hagrid sabía perfectamente quienes eran esas personas, sabía que ese lugar era muy especial para el peliverde, y le había sorprendido que él lo haya dejado entrar, pero seguramente había un motivo por el cual lo había dejado pasar…

-Te me haces familiar- fue todo lo que dijo. Hagrid lo miró, y le dirigió una sonrisa triste. Flippy se volteó hacia él, pero aún tenía la mirada hacia el piso.

-Bien, solo déjame hervir el agua para mi té, mientras, te explico todo- el peliverde solo asintió y se sentó en el sillón.

Hagrid colgó la taza en un gancho, ya que no había nada que la sostuviera. Flippy observaba los movimientos del gigantesco hombre, y no pudo evitar decirle algo que faltaba.

-No tengo un encendedor aquí, ¿cómo piensas encender la leña de la chimenea?- le dijo el peliverde con indiferencia. Hagrid lo miró y se rió entre dientes.

-No necesito nada de eso- le contestó entre risas. Flippy lo miró confundido. El gigante sacó su paraguas y apuntó a la chimenea.

-¡¿Qué crees que vas a hacer con un paraguas?!- le preguntó el peliverde aún más confundido. Hagrid apuntó de nuevo a la chimenea, y una chispa salió de la punta del paraguas, dirigiéndose a la chimenea y prendiendo fuego.

Flippy se quedó estático. "_¿Cómo hizo eso…?" _pensó con los ojos abiertos como platos. El gigante solo sonrió ante la cara del peliverde.

-¿Entonces no me estaban troleando?- pensó en voz alta. Hagrid volteó a verlo confundido.

-¿Qué es trolear?- preguntó Hagrid. Flippy se dio cuenta de que pensó en voz alta y volteó a ver a otro lado.

-Nada- respondió sin darle importancia al tema. –Entonces… ¿vienes de Hogwarts?- cambió de tema. Hagrid lo miró y sonrió.

-¡Así que si te llegaron las cartas! Ya creía yo que esa estúpida lechuza se había perdido o muerto- dijo el gigante mientras se sentaba al lado del peliverde. Flippy no estaba seguro de decirle que todo este tiempo estuvo ignorando las cartas.

-Sí, sobre eso… la verdad todo este tiempo ignoré las cartas- dijo casi como un susurro. Volteó a ver a Hagrid por alguna acción agresiva pero no pasó nada.

-Bueno, entiendo que hayas hecho eso, ya que no te lo esperabas y creías que era una broma. Pero no lo es. Hogwarts y la magia en verdad existen- el peliverde lo miró sorprendido _"Entonces en realidad es real…" _

-Sé que sigues sin entender nada, así que te lo explicaré- Flippy puso atención a lo siguiente que iba a decir, por fin alguien respondería sus preguntas.

-Comencemos desde el principio: Tu padre era un soldado del servicio militar, no entendí muy bien que es eso, como sea. Él también era buena persona, era gruñón y desesperado como tú, pero aun así era buena persona. En una guerra, en Malasia, encontró a tu madre, estaba escondida entre los escombros de lo que antes era su casa. Tu padre no pudo evitar ayudarla y llevarla a un lugar seguro. Al terminar la guerra,, tu padre le ofreció que se quedara en su casa. Ella no tuvo más opción que acceder.- Hagrid miró a Flippy asegurándose de que estuviera poniendo atención. –Con el paso del tiempo, tus padres se fueron enamorando, y antes de que se casaran, tu padre se enteró de que ella era una bruja (de magia, no bruja de mala e.e)- hizo una pausa para ver la reacción del peliverde.

Flippy tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, _"¿mi madre era… una bruja?" _le era muy difícil de creer eso, Hagrid notó esto y prosiguió.

-Igual que tú, no se lo tomó muy bien, estaba confundido. Tu madre le explicó todo, fue muy valiente al contárselo, porque ella creía que tu padre la iba a dejar de amar. Pero, él lo aceptó, se terminaron casando, y tuvieron un hijo muy amargado…- miró a Flippy, que estaba cruzado de brazos ante el comentario.

-¿Y cómo murieron?- preguntó el peliverde decidiendo ignorar el comentario.

El rostro de Hagrid cambió a uno más serio.

-Mira, había un mago que se volvió… malo. Tenía muchos seguidores, las personas le temían tanto que se escondían. Tu madre y cuatro personas más lo retaron, tú solo tenías un año. Dumbledore sabía que aunque le hubiera dicho a tu madre que no lo hiciera, lo iba a hacer de todos modos, ya que ella era un poco necia, como tú. Tu padre protegió a tu madre, pero aun así, los dos murieron- Flippy esta cabizbaja sin decir nada.

-Todos fallecieron, pero pudieron derrotarlo. Muchos dicen que está muerto, pero yo no lo creo. Estoy seguro que aún sigue vivo, aunque con poca fuerza…- El peliverde lo miró, con seriedad en los ojos, pero rápidamente volvieran a su típico color esmeralda.

-¿Y cómo me conoces?- preguntó Flippy, desde hace mucho le intrigaba esa pregunta. Hagrid también cambio su mirada a un más alegre.

-Cuando tus padres fallecieron, me encargaron cuidarte hasta que cumplieras 7 años, te traje a mi cabaña y ahí creciste sin que nadie, además de Dumbledore y el Ministerio de Magia se enterara- dijo Hagrid mientras agregaba el sobrecito de manzanilla a la taza. Flippy lo miró confundido.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no te recuerdo bien?- dijo mientras observaba como el gigante reducía el fuego con su paraguas. Después de hacer eso, Hagrid lo miró por unos segundos, y luego volvió a poner su atención en el fuego.

-Tanto Dumbledore como el Ministerio de Magia querían que no supieras nada de eso de la magia por tu seguridad, así que te borraron la memoria, no toda por supuesto, dejaron que te quedaras los recuerdos de tu aprendizaje, pero después de un tiempo, cuando vuelves a ver algo de tu infancia, fragmentos de tu memoria regresan- explicó Hagrid.

Flippy comenzó a comprender más.

Hagrid sacó su taza de la chimenea y lo empezó a beber. Flippy le iba a decir que estaba caliente, pero el gigante se lo tomó si ningún problema. Así que decidió preguntarle algo más.

-Entonces… ¿Qué es exactamente Hogwarts y todo eso de la magia?- preguntó el peliverde.

Hagrid lo volteó a ver, pero antes de contestar, sacó su reloj de bolsillo y miró la hora. Rápidamente se paró del sillón. Flippy lo observó esperando una respuesta.

-Te lo explicaré después. Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana, tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás.- dijo Hagrid.

-¿Entonces si hay un lugar en el que venden todo lo que se necesita?- preguntó más para él que para Hagrid aliviado de que si existiera eso, porque si no, ¿de dónde sacaría todo eso?

Hagrid se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Flippy.

-Ya es de noche, puedes taparte con esto, no te preocupes si algo se agita. Creo que todavía tengo lirones en un bolsillo-

Flippy miró el abrigo con una mueca de desagrado, pero ya que tenía frío y no tenía una chamarra o una cobija gruesa, no tenía otra opción más que aceptar el abrigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Despertó temprano. Había tenido un sueño muy raro. Todavía no quería abrir los ojos.

"_Después de todo ha sido un sueño. Soñé que un hombre gigante llamado Hagrid rompía mi puerta diciendo que era un mago y que iré a una escuela llamada Hogwarts. Cuando abra los ojos estaré en mi cama y todo estará normal… "_

Toc. Toc. Toc.

"_No, no quiero abrir los ojos, en verdad me gustó lo que soñé…"_

Toc. Toc. Toc.

"_Agh, ya que"_

Se paró rápidamente, pero de pronto, sintió como el abrigo de Hagrid se caía, ya que con so se había tapado. Salió corriendo a su sala y se encontró a un hombre gigante roncando en el sillón. "_Entonces no fue un sueño" _pensó emocionado.

Se acercó a Hagrid sigilosamente, y luego le dio una patada.

-¡Ya es de día!- gritó enojado.

Hagrid se cayó del sillón por el susto que el peliverde le había dado. Después de levantarse lo miró enfurecido.

-¿! Y a ti que te sucede ¡?- le gritó Hagrid con el mismo tono. Flippy solo lo ignoró y le aventó su abrigo, el cual lo atrapó fácilmente.

-Hora de irnos, quiero ver si en verdad hay un lugar en el cual podemos comprar todo lo que necesito- sin esperar la respuesta del gigante, agarró su boina, se la puso en la cabeza y salió de la casa.

Hagrid lo observó alejarse, soltó un suspiro y lo siguió. "_En verdad se parece a su padre"_

Una vez que llegaron a una ciudad en España, (ya que ni él ni Flippy querían viajar en barco, y Hagrid utilizó magia para llegar ahí n.n) Hagrid fue por boletos para un tren hacia Londres. En todo el camino que habían recorrido hasta llegar ahí, todas las personas no dejaban de mirar a Hagrid. Él solo los ignoraba y seguía caminando junto a Flippy.

En el tren las personas lo miraban más. Hagrid ocupó dos asientos, por lo que la gente lo miraba aún más.

-Estúpidos muggles, ¿no tienen nada más que hacer?- dijo el gigante por lo bajo para que solo Flippy escuchara. Flippy, que estaba admirando el paisaje volteó a verlo.

-¿Qué son muggles?- preguntó confundido. Hagrid miró con desprecio a las demás personas para luego mirarlo de reojo.

-Personas sin magia- explico con cierta molestia en su voz. Flippy asintió y continuó admirando el paisaje, pero una pregunta que se le vino a la cabeza hizo que sintiera un nudo en el estómago.

-Hagrid- dijo. El gigante hombre lo miró. -¿! Cómo quieres que pague todas las cosas que necesito si no tengo tanto dinero ¡?- le gritó en la cara. Hagrid lo observo por unos segundos.

-Tus padres te amaban, ¿en serio pensabas que no te iban a dejar nada?- respondió Hagrid. Flippy lo miró desconcertado, y se enojó aún más.

-¡Pero si en la casa no hay nada de dinero!- volvió a gritar. Hagrid comenzó a reir, confundiendo al peliverde.

-¡Ellos no guardaban el oro en la casa muchacho! Precisamente nuestra primera parada es en Gringotts. El banco de los magos.- explicó Hagrid.

-¿Los magos tienen bancos?- preguntó Flippy.

-Solo uno. Gringotts. Lo dirigen los gnomos.- dijo Hagrid

-¿Gnomos? ¿Quieres decir que el banco lo dirigen unos enanos?- preguntó el peliverde con una gotita en la frente.

-No te burles de ellos, uno tendría que estar loco para robarlos. Nunca te metas con un gnomo Flippy. Gringotts es el lugar más seguro para guardar algo- terminó de explicar. Flippy se quedó callado "¿_En serio los gnomos pueden ser peligrosos?"_ pensó.

En el camino Hagrid le explico que era Hogwarts, quien era Albus Dumbledore, en que consistía su trabajo de Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts, como era la seguridad en Gringotts y todo acerca del mundo mágico. Flippy ponía atención a cada palabra que decía, no se quería perder ningún detalle "_Espero que todo sea verdad" _mientras más escuchaba, comprendía mejor las cosas, estaba feliz de que haya alguien que pueda contestar sus preguntas, tal vez hasta podría tener un amigo.

Cuando se bajaron del tren, la gente seguía mirando a Hagrid, quien maldecía por lo bajo. Flippy jamás había salido más allá de la ciudad en la que vivía, por lo que nunca había estado en Londres. Todo era diferente para él.

Al parecer Hagrid sabía por dónde iban, pero aun así parecía que no estaba acostumbrado a todo eso, se quedó atascado en las puertas del metro cuando iban a cerrar, maldecía que los asientos eran muy pequeños y el metro muy lento.

-No sé cómo los muggles se las arreglan sin magia- susurró lo suficientemente alto para que Flippy escuchara.

Subieron por una escalera eléctrica, que los llevo a un lugar con muchas tiendas y personas. Como Hagrid era muy grande, podía abrirse paso entre la multitud, e ignoraba las quejas de los demás. Lo único que tenía que hacer Flippy, era ponerse atrás de él. Pasaron enfrente de muchas tiendas, y lo único que pensaba el peliverde eran cosas sobre lo que le había contado Hagrid. ¿En serio habrá grandes cantidades de oro de magos debajo de ellos? ¿Había allí tiendas que vendían esos libros y cosas? ¿De verdad se llamaban "cosas estúpidas de magia que ni siquiera sabías que existía"?

En verdad, no lo sabía, pero lo descubriría pronto…

_**Bueno por ahora eso es todo, en el siguiente explicaré (tal vez e-e) que pasó después.**_

_**RaurayAusllyfan: **__Estas loca yo no te pego, y que tengas malas vacaciones igualmente :D_

_**Galleta-sama: **__En verdad no creo que sea la gran cosa, pero gracias. Si le atinaste a mi edad, aunque con TRAMPA e.e pero las reglas fueron hechas para romperse así que está bien :D solo dime de cual pareja quieres que haga el one-shot. Y si va a aparecer Lammy, la voy a poner como buena persona, no como en otros fanfics que es mala._

_**Abby:**__ Gracias, y tú si le atinaste bien a mi edad así que también te haré un one-shot de la pareja que quieras _

_**Guest (Ann Kirai): **__Tengo poderes (?) lo sé, tengo que mejorar T.T gracias por la bienvenida, y ya adquirí un trauma, resulta que estaba buscando que leer, y encontré una historia que se veía interesante, pero en esos tiempos no sabía que era rango M, y como no entendía de que se trataba seguí leyendo, hasta que me enteré de que era, me salí de ahí, y ahí está mi primer trauma _

_**Como soy bondadosa, una galletita y abraso psicológico para todos :D adiós.**_


	4. Nota de autora

Emmm… bueno, solo quería disculparme por no subir conti, esque me la pasé de parranda toda la semana, y en el lugar que fui no había computadora (de todas maneras no la hubiera usado xD) entonces quería decirles que pronto subiré los one-shot que prometí hacer, pero la conti del fic, (como todavía no lo he hecho por falta de inspiración u.u) la subiré en dos semanas, tal vez solo una, no lo sé, y pues… eso fue todo, lamento tomar su tiempo chao.


End file.
